Cómo molestar a Jasper Hale
by Graceful-Evil-Angel
Summary: Bueno, el nombre lo dice todo, mi pequeña lista de cómo molestar a Jasper en 60 puntos; muy divertida, léanla. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen; blah, blah, blah...

Es el primer ONE SHOT que publico, eviten las amenazas de muerte por favor .

* * *

**Cómo molestar a Jasper Hale**

1) Dile que María llamó y dijo que lo quiere de vuelta.

2) Cuando Jasper trate de decir algo, pide ayuda diciendo que está tratando de comerte.

3) Dile a Jasper que él es demasiado sexy para Alice y que debería dejarla.

4) Dile que debería salir con alguien mejor para él, alguien que pueda entender su dolor.

5) Sugiere que podría ser alguien como tú. n.n

6) Córtate con un papel y muéstrale la herida a Jasper, frente a todos los Cullen.

7) Cuando Jasper trate de comerte, escóndete detrás de Alice y comienza a llorar.

8) Cuando Emmett y Edward lo refrenen y Carlisle te pregunte por qué hiciste eso, dile que Jacob te obligó.

9) Dile a Jasper que te cuente la historia de su vida.

10) Hazlo enojar pidiéndole que te cuente su historia cada vez que lo veas.

11) Cuand finalmente decida contarte su historia, interrúmpelo cuando comienze a hablar.

12) Sigue interrumpiéndolo, diciendo cosas como "wow" o "genial".

13) Cuando pare de hablar y te acuse de que no quieres escuchar, empieza a llorar.

14) Cuando te pregunte por qué lloras, dile que su historia te asusta.

15) Si decide parar, llora más fuerte y dile que quieres saber más sobre él.

16) Bombardéalo con preguntas como, "Quién fue tu prmera novia?" o "Cuál es tu tipo de sangre favorita? AB u O?".

17) Pregúntale a Jasper a quién encuentra más atractiva; a ti, a Bella o a Alice?.

18) Si dice que a Bella (sí, claro) golpéalo.

19) Si dice que a Alice (duh) golpéalo.

20) Si dice que a tí (en tus sueños) bésalo.

21) Luego quéjate del dolor de tu mano después de haberlo golpeado por decir Alice.

22)Dile a Carlisle que Jasper estuvo al borde de comerte.

23) Dile a Carlisle cuando Jasper esté cerca, que necesitan controlarlo y disciplinarlo mejor.

24) Pregúntale a Jasper por qué tiene tantas cicatrices.

25) Antes que te conteste pregúntale si fue Alice.

26) Cuando diga que no y te explique que se las hizo estando con su otra familia, pregúntale si puedes conocerlos.

27) Agrega que conocer a sus padres ayudaría en vuestra relación.

28) Cuando te diga que nunca hubo una relción, comienza a llorar y dile "Estás rompiendo conmigo?".

29) Entonces cuando afirme que nunca salieron juntos rompe tu mano otra vez golpeándolo en la cara.

30) Muéstrale tu mano a Carlisle y dile que fue en defensa propia, Jasper se estaba poniendo ceñido.

31) Dile a Jasper que te muerda.

32) Cuando se niege, dile, "Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?".

33) Si él te recuerda que podrías morir, dile, "Pero yo quiero ser un vampiro como tú! Eres mi modelo a seguir, Jasper!".

34) Vé a la casa de los Cullen cuando Jasper esté ahí y cambia tu estado de ánimo cada tanto.

35) Cuando te pregunte qué estás haciendo dile, "Poniéndote de mal humor, qué no es obvio?".

36) Dile a Alice que estás embarazada de Jasper.

37) Haz lo mismo con todos los Cullen. Ríe en la cara de Rosalie.

38) Cuando Jasper lo niegue dí "Oooh! Pateó!"

39) Cuando ellos averiguen la verdad, diles que Alice te obligó a decirlo pra poner celoso a Emmett.

40) Discúlpate con Jasper y pídele que te muerda otra vez.

41) Cuando se enoje, comienza a reír y dile, "Controla tu mal temperamento y tus repentinos cambios de humor".

42) Cada pocos minutos, pregúntale cómo te sientes.

43) Cada vez que responda, grita "MAL MAL MAL!!! ADIVINA DE NUEVO MR. EMO!!!".

44) Pregúntale por qué está tan callado.

45) Cuando abra la boca para responder, grita "MENTIRAAA!!!".

46) Baila a su alrededor por 10 minutos cantando "Mentirosoo! Mentirosoo!".

47) Pregúntale por qué está tan deprimido.

48) ..Y si tiene que ver con estar con la 'psicótica-feliz-todo-el-tiempo Cullen'

49) Pregúntale si ha considerado convertirse en terapeuta.

50) Róbale una bolsa de sangre a Carlisle y rocíala por toda la habitación de Jasper.

51) Cuando entre, filma su reacción.

52) Sube el video a Youtube.

53) Pregúntale qué tan limpio está su 'expediente'.

54) Párate junto a Alice y dile que recuerde su noche más caliente con Jasper.

55) Cuando éste se de cuenta y se acerque lo suficiente cruza tus dedos índices y comienza a gritar "El poder de Cristo te obliga! El poder de Cristo te obligaa!!!"

56) Dile a Jasper que tienes una sorpresa para él. Entonces, restriégale una chica por la nariz y susurrale en el oído, "Seguro sabe delicioso...".

57) Cuando te diga que no, agita a la chica or los hombros y grita "PERO SI SABE A POLLO!!"

58) Si te dice que no le gusta el pollo, solo lánzale la chica y sal corriendo lo más rápido que puedas

59) Vuelve a cortarte con un papel, pero esta vez asegúrate que no haya nadie en casa, es la única forma de tenerlo literalmente encima de tí.

Pero si en serio quieres afectarlo, te recomiendo algo mucho más sencillo:

60) Quema todo el guardarropas de Alice y asegúrate de dejar el olor de Jasper por toda la habitación.

* * *

**es mi primer ONE SHOT, sean piadosos :S**

**Reviews? ;)**

**Nos vemos en "Cómo molestar a Alice Cullen" entonces!!**


End file.
